duruschronicalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aesira (Planet)
Dragonfire is centered around the world of Aesira. There are other worlds as will be discussed in cosmology, such as Earth, but those are of significantly less importance. Continents of Aesira # Aesira (Continent) # Anaestira # Avalon Oversea # Atlantis # Chaeronea # Harn/Lythia # Tek As a Planet Chronology Little is known about how the planet or the solar system formed. Physical Characteristics Aesira has 2 times the circumference of Earth, but the same mass. This is due to a massive network of tunnels and a crust much thicker than on Earth. Aesira has the same rotation and orbit length as Earth. Aesira is estimated to be tilted at 15 degrees. It's unknown how much seasons differ from Earth due to this at the moment. Larry's Comments (March 1, 2019) "☀Arctic Circle on Aesira is 75* N Latitutde. Its 66* on Aerth." "☀Aesira has twice the circumference of Aerth. about. That does NOT mean its surface area is 3x that of Aerth." "Your geologer tells you the North pole is ABOUT (nobopdy has been there he knows of ) 5500km north of STormreach." The implication is that Aesira's tilt is about 15 degrees, if the Arctic Circle is at 75 degrees Latitude. It seems this isn't necessarily the case... Larry seems to have been confused. I'll keep the above for records and post real information when we have it. Moons Aesira has 3 moons, more to follow. How this affects tides is unclear, though this information should be available. Aesira has three moons, in order from the planet yGaelys, yNalonys, Portryys. This is also the order of increasing size. Portryss is nearly the size of earth’s moon but lighter, like Aesira herself. yNalonys is much smaller, but four times the diameter of yGaelys, which is about 100km long. this affects tides is unclear, though this information should be available. * Portryys - Greenmoon - Less than 3,474.2 km diamater - Lighter than Luna * yNalonys - Bluemoon - 400 km diameter - Unknown Mass * yGaelys - Redmoon - 100 km diameter - Unknown Mass yGaelys is most often called redmoon in the human theme. yNalonys is called bluemoon, or yNys, and Portryys is greenmoon or Portryys. Each has a color, indicated by their names; but these colors are pure chromatic colors. This has implications for Aesiran astonomy. yGaelys rotates much more quickly than yNalonys, which rotates more quickly than Portryss. They meet once a month in the center of the Aesiran sky, their superposition creating a largely white night. night happens on the night of the 14th and the morning of the 15th every month, and is the night Lycanthropes change. Solar System Aesira’s solar system is largely unknown to Aesiran astronomers (seeMOONS for an explanation). It consists of the primary, Sairkna, a Sol-type star with a slight blue tinge (slightely larger). Aesira is consequently considerably farther from the primary than Earth is from Sol. Aesira is twice earth’s diameter but only 10% heavier, a difference unexplained to date. It has only one known planet, Aesira, with three moons (qv). Aesiran Astronomy Challenges Aesira is deep in intergalactic space. As a result, there is no galactic starfield against which orther moving planets might be revealed; so discovering the other planets, if any, of Aesira, is more difficult. This is made worse because Aesria’s ecliptic is so angled that not even many visible galaxies align with the ecliptic. Finally, the moons are very bright and visible all but one night an Aesrian month (28 days). This washes out any images that might be seen. Still worse, the pure (and bright) chromatic moons are hard on non-chromatically corrected telescope lenses, and Aesiran technology is centuries away from chromatically-corrected lenses. This would be bad enough simply on the basis of brightness, but because the moons are pure chromatic colors, their rays created the entire rainbow of colors when viewed against one another. Night of Convergence is the second-best night for viewing the sky, but it is also a night when the light is bright at the center of the sky, where most of the viewing is to be had (lower toward the horizon light is travelling through much more atmosphere and so is more blurred). The result: Virtually nothing is known of the Aesiran solar system. Navigation Implications Nick Daoust: Here's what I always wanted to know: How do people do navigation without stars? Durus was using stuff related to stars to navigate and I think at times we forgot that the Aesiran sky doesn't have any visable to the naked eye. Larry Frost: No, but the great line of light in the low horizen that (y'all would know) is a galactic lens moves less than stars to. Specific identifiable points on it are used to navigate, along with solar, lunar and (where the people have the tech) magnetic means.